fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Fūma Kotarō
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Paranoia C++= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Confusion status for 5 turns to them. (Chance to Seal enemy skills every turn.Skill seal chance ignores Debuff Resistance and Debuff Success Rate.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Skill Seal Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank B+= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Confusion status for 5 turns to them. (Chance to Seal enemy skills every turn.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Skill Seal Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= - Costume= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |13}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |13}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Okada Izō. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Las Vegas Official Bout, 15 August 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Kotarou1.png|Stage 1 Kotarou2.png|Stage 2 Kotarou3.png|Stage 3 Kotarou4.png|Stage 4 Ninja_Attire_for_Enjoying_Summer_Vacation.png|Ninja Attire for Enjoying Summer Vacation Kotarouaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= kotarouicon.png|Stage 1 FuumaKotarouStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 FuumaKotarouStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 FuumaKotarouFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 FuumaKotarouCostume1Icon.png|Ninja Attire for Enjoying Summer Vacation FuumaKotarouGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) FuumaKotarouStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) FuumaKotarouStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) FuumaKotarouFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) FuumaKotarouCostume1GoldIcon.png|Ninja Attire for Enjoying Summer Vacation (Gold) S117 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S117 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S117 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= S117 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S117 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S117 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S117 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Ninja Attire for Enjoying Summer Vacation) nplogo117.png|NP Logo Fuumasprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Fuumasprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Fuumasprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S117 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S117 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S117 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Fuuma weapons.png|Kunai, Shuriken, and Kusarigama Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Fuuma 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Fuuma 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Fuuma 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 260.png|Hidden Blade : Pheasant Reversal 517.png|Manjū from Fūma Confectionery (Valentine CE) CE771.png|You, After the Rain CE904.png|Ashigara Brothers |-| Others= FuumaKotarou Illust01.jpg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen FuumaKotarou Illust02.jpeg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen FuumaKotarou Illust03.jpeg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen KotarouEngIllust.jpg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen KotarouOni Illust.jpg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen Category:Japanese Servants Category:Ninja Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Shimosa